


Fifty shades of gold: We meet again.

by Ohgingersnap



Series: 50 SHADES OF MALEC. [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Flirting, BDSM, Better Than Fifty Shades of Grey, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Bottom Alec Lightwood, CEO Magnus Bane, College Student Alec Lightwood, Daddy Kink, Dark Magnus Bane, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub Undertones, Flirting, Gay Alec Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magnus Bane Is Quite Magical, Magnus Bane is a Little Shit, Not Beta Read, Possessive Behavior, Protective Magnus Bane, Rewrite, Shy Alec Lightwood, Stalking, Sugar Daddy, Top Magnus Bane, pansexual magnus bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgingersnap/pseuds/Ohgingersnap
Summary: Well here we are again.--------------------"It was embarrassing. The whole thing was embarrassing. I'm glad I'll never have to lay eyes on him again.""Oh, Alec, it can't have been that bad. I think he sounds quite taken with you." He teasesTaken with me? Now Jace's being ridiculous."Would you like a sandwich?" I ask in means of another distraction."Please.""Good, well the ingredients are over here so knock yourself out."-------------------------------------------------------Or the second chapter of my Fifty shades Malec rewrite.----------------------------------------------"Mr. Lightwood. What a pleasant surprise." His gaze is unwavering and intense.Holy shit. What the hell is he doing here? looking all perfectly placed-hair and immaculate in his chunky-knit plum sweater, leather pants, and heeled boots. Oh my gosh I think I might pass out. My mouth has popped open, and I can't locate my brain or find my voice."Mr. Bane," I whisper all raspy and nervous, because that's all I can manage. There's a ghost of a smile on his painted lips and his eyes are alight with humor, as if he's enjoying some private joke.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 50 SHADES OF MALEC. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099022
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	Fifty shades of gold: We meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am slightly surprised of how quickly I got this done but what can I say? I love new projects.
> 
> For this work just pretend that NYU and Greenwich is further away from downtown New York then it really is?
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> I am already starting to change some major things in the book and I'm honestly quite excited.
> 
> To be fair, I have never read the books but I saw the first movie and oomph. Not at all accurate! So I am planning on changing that and adding some good ole wholesome daddy kink.
> 
> Also I wrote this in a few hours and didn't do much of a re read so if you see any mistakes that's why.
> 
> Yay!  
> Alright anyway enjoy the second chapter!

_ My heart is pounding.  _

The elevator arrives on the first floor, and I scramble out as soon as the doors slide open, stumbling once, but fortunately not face planting into the immaculate and well taken care of persian rugs. I raced for the wide glass doors, no doubt causing a bit of a scene as I pushed the doors wide open and breath in deep relief as the populated, slightly salty but mostly smog air of New york hit me in the face like an impatient taxi driver. 

Raising my face, I welcome the smell of a street vendor's greasy food and close my eyes, taking a deep, purifying breath, trying to recover what's left of my equilibrium.

No man has ever affected me the way Magnus Bane has, and I cannot fathom  _ why. _

_ Is it his looks? _

_ His style? _

_ His Wealth? _

_ Or his Power? _

_ I just don't understand my irrational reaction. _

I throw my damp anxiety ridden head back against one of the steel pillars of the building. I valiantly attempt to calm down and gather my thoughts. I shake my head.

_ Holy crap - what was that? _

My heart steadies to its regular THUMP THUMP rhythm, and I can breathe normally again. 

I head for the car.

As I leave the bustling city limits behind, I begin to feel foolish and embarrassed as I replay the interview in my mind. Surely, I'm over-reacting to something that's imaginary.  _ Okay, so he's very attractive, confident, commanding, at ease with himself - but on the flip side, he's arrogant, and for all his impeccable manners, he's autocratic and cold.  _

_ Well, on the surface. _

An involuntary shiver runs down my spine. He may be arrogant, but then I could have sworn I saw him send me a soft smile with twinkling eyes. There seemed to be a softer underbelly to this beast. One that he for some reason refuses to share with those around him, and maybe even himself. Again, I'm irritated that Jace didn't give me a brief biography, or at list a blatant warning for the hazardous situation I have gotten myself into.

While cruising along the I-5, my mind continues to wander. I'm truly perplexed as to what makes someone so driven to succeed. Some of his answers were so cryptic - as if he had a hidden agenda. And Jace's questions - ugh! The adoption and asking him if he was gay!  _ I shudder. _ I can't believe I said that Damn Jace wayland! Does he want an arrow deep inside his chest cavity? Or perhaps this is payback for some unknown thing I did that offended him. With jace it could really be anything. I sigh yet again and remove my left hand from the steering wheel so that I could softly pinch the bridge of my nose between two fingers.

I peer at the speedometer from over my fingers and see that I'm driving more cautiously than I would on any other occasion. And I know it's the memory of two penetrating golden eyes gazing at me, and a stern but pillowy soft voice telling me to drive carefully. Shaking my head, I realize that Bane's more like a man double his age.

_Forget it, Alec,_ I scold myself. I decide that all in all, it's been a very interesting experience, but I shouldn't dwell on it . _Put it behind you._ _You never have to see him again._ I'm immediately cheered by the thought. I switch on the MP3 player and turn the volume up loud, sit back, and listen to thumping indie rock music as I press down on the accelerator.

As I hit the 1-5, I realize I can drive as fast as I want, so I do just that.

______________________________________________________

We live in a small community of duplex apartments in Greenwich village, close to the campus of NYU. I'm lucky - our parents bought the place for us, and we basically pay phone calls for rent. It's been home for four years now. As I pull up outside, I know Jace is going to want a blow-by-blow account, and he is tenacious. Well, at least he has the mini-disc. Hopefully I won't have to elaborate much beyond what was said during the interview.

But knowing Jace like I do; this may become a painful experience.

"Alec! You're back." Jace sits in our living area, surrounded by books. He's clearly been studying for finals - though he's still in his red flannel pajamas, the ones he reserves for the aftermath of breaking up with boyfriends; or girlfriends, and the occasional illnesses, He bounds up to me and hugs me hard.

I stiffen at the interaction but roll my eyes fondly and pat him gently on the back.

"I was beginning to worry. I expected you back sooner."

"Oh, I thought I made good time considering the interview ran over." I waved the mini-disc recorder at him once I was able to get the leech pulled off me.

"Alec, thank you so much for doing this. I owe you, I know. How was it? What was he like?" Oh no - here we go, the Jace Wayland Inquisition.

I struggle to answer his question.  _ What should I say? _

"I'm glad it's over, and I don't have to see him again. He was rather intimidating, you know." I shrug, trying to fein nonchalant.. "He's very focused, intense even - and young.  _ Really _ young."

Jace gazes innocently up at me with his stupid wide two tones eyes. I frown at him.

"Don't you look so innocent you asshole. Why didn't you give me a biography? He made me feel like such an idiot for skimping on basic research." Jace looks down and frowns, genuine regret spreading across his face like ink to a page.

"Jeez, Alec, I'm so sorry - I didn't cross my mind."

I huff.

"Mostly he was courteous, formal, slightly stuffy”  _ Insanely attractive in that black suit-  _ -”like he's old before his time. He doesn't talk like a man of twenty-something. How old is he anyway?"

"Twenty-seven. Jeez, Alec, I'm so sorry. I should have briefed you, but I was in such a panic.” Jace looks down at the wood covered floor before looking back up at me” Let me have the mini-disc, and I'll start transcribing the interview."

"You look better. Did you eat your soup?" I ask, keen to change the subject, and partially to avoid the infamous Jace wayland puppy dog eyes.

"Yes feeling much better and it was delicious, which is weird considering you never used to be able to cook that soup right. What happened? Did you call mom for soup advice?”

I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to reply but Jace already beat me to the punch, “You did. Ha, you totally asked much for soup advice. Oh thats so cute Alexander-”

“Ok enough about my soup skills-” I looked down at my faux leather wrist watch. "I have to run. I can still make my shift at the institute."

"Alec, you'll be exhausted."

"I'll be fine. I'll see you later." And with that I walked right back out the door before Jace could even try to stop me.

I've worked at The institute since I started at NYU. It's the largest independent hardware store in the Tri state area, and over the four years I've worked here, I've come to know a little bit about most everything we sell - although ironically, I'm crap at any DIY. I leave all that to Jace. I'm much more of a Drool-over-the-vast-selection-of-arrows-we-sell-in-the-hunting-section kind of guy, then a home renovator.

I'm glad I can make my shift as it gives me something to focus on that isn't Magnus Bane. We're busy - it's the start of the summer season, and folks are redecorating their homes. Mrs. Rollins is pleased to see me.

"Alec! I thought you weren't going to make it today."

"My appointment didn't take as long as I thought. I can do a couple of hours."

"I'm really pleased to see you." By the twinkle she holds in her dark brown eyes I could tell she was telling me the truth.

She sends me to the storeroom to start re-stocking shelves, and I'm soon absorbed in the task.

When I arrive home later, Jace is wearing headphones and working on his laptop; which for some reason was filled to the brim with band stickers.

His nose is still pink, but he has his teeth already too far sunk into this story, so he's concentrating and typing furiously. I'm thoroughly drained - exhausted by the long drive, the grueling interview, and by being rushed off my feet at The institute. I slump onto the couch, thinking about the essay I have to finish and all the studying I haven't done today because I was holed up with ...  _ him. _

"You've got some good stuff here, Alec. Well done. I can't believe you didn't take him up on his offer to show you around. He obviously wanted to spend more time with you."

The blonde gives me a fleeting quizzical look, which I flush in response to and my heart rate inexplicably increases.

That wasn't the reason, surely? He just wanted to show me around so I could see that he was lord of all he surveyed. I realize I'm biting my lip, and I hope Jace doesn't notice. But he seems absorbed in her transcrip-tion."I hear what you mean about formal. Did you take any notes?" he asks without even bothering to glance up at me

"Um... no, I didn't."

"That's fine. I can still make a fine article with this. Shame we don't have some original stills. Good-looking son of a bitch, isn't he?"

I flush and some weird parts of me snarls at the implications of his words.

"I suppose so." I try hard to sound disinterested, and I think I succeed.

"Oh come on, Alec - even you can't be immune to his looks." he arches a perfectly arched eyebrow at me.

_ Damnit Jace. _

I decide to distract him with flattery, which is always a good ploy when it comes to Jace's eager vanity.

"You probably would have got a lot more out of him."

"I would usually agree with you, but not with this guy, Alec. Come on - he practically offered you a job and screamed 'You're my type!' from the rooftops. Given that I foisted this on you at the last minute, you did very well." He glances up at me speculatively, a certain gleam in his eye that makes me make a hasty retreat into the kitchen.

"So what did you really think of him?" Damn, he's inquisitive. _ Why can't he just let this go?  _

"He's very driven, controlling, arrogant - scary really, but very charismatic…" I hesitate my tanned right hand sprawling itself across the marble countertop before adding " And like he is hiding this soft caring side- I can understand the fascination," I say truthfully, as I peer around the doorway at him hoping this will shut him up once and for all.

"You, fascinated by a man? That's a first," he snorts. "Also soft side huh? Seems like someone was really paying attention to this, what was it that you said? Arrogant and scary man?"

I start gathering the makings of a sandwich so he can not see my face and decide to not take the bait and instead throw a new worm out.

"Why did you want to know if he was gay? Are you interested in him or something?" 

Jace offers no response but I could tell he is smirking behind my back.

"Incidentally, that was the most embarrassing experience of my life. I was mortified, and he was pissed to be asked too." I scowl down at my now, fully formed ham and cheese sandwich. 

"Whenever he's in the society pages, he never has a date." Jace finally offers.

"It was embarrassing. The whole thing was embarrassing. I'm glad I'll never have to lay eyes on him again."

"Oh, Alec, it can't have been that bad. I think he sounds quite taken with you." He teases 

_ Taken with me? Now Jace's being ridiculous. _

"Would you like a sandwich?" I ask in means of another distraction.

"Please."

"Good, well the ingredients are over here so knock yourself out."

We talk no more of Magnus Bane that evening, much to my relief. Once we've eaten; and Jace grudgingly got up from the couch and made his own sandwich. I was able to sit at the dining table with him, while he worked on his article and I worked on my essay. 

By the time I finish, it's midnight, and Jace has long since gone to bed. I make my way to my room, exhausted, but pleased that I've accomplished so much for a Monday, especially considering what said Monday had already held.

I curl up in my black iron bed, wrapping my grey quilt around me, close my eyes, and I'm instantly asleep. That night I dream of dark places, rug infested floors, and golden eyes.

__________________________________

For the rest of the week, I throw myself into my studies and my job at The institute. Jace is busy too, compiling his last edition of the student magazine before he has to relinquish it to the new editor while also cramming for his finals.

By Wednesday, he's feeling much better, and I no longer have to endure the sight of him in red-flannel PJs. I call our mom in Los Angeles to check on her, but also so she can wish me luck for my final exams. She proceeds to tell me about her latest venture in her book shop. 

Fundamentally she's bored and wants something to occupy her time, so thankfully she found the perfect place to let out all of her pent up energy. That isn't jumping down my siblings and I throats.

She worries me sometimes. I hope she hasn't mortgaged the house to be able to finance her book store. And I hope that this Luke guy she just started talking to - is keeping an eye on her now that Jace, Izzy and I are no longer there. He does seem a lot more grounded than our cheating excuse of a father.

"How are things with you, Alec?"

For a moment, I hesitate, and I have Mom's full attention.

"I'm fine."

"Alec, have you finally met someone?" Wow... how does she do that? The excitement in her voice is palpable.

"No, Mom, it's nothing. You'll be the first to know if I do, Promise."

"Alec, you really need to get out more, honey. You worry me. Jace has finally started to slow down on his..'Book club, and you're sister has said she has sworn off love for the foreseeable future, though I don't completely believe her-"

"Mom." I jumped in quickly before she could start ranting about my siblings love choices to me "I'm fine. Promise. Ok? How's that Luke guy?" As ever, distraction is the best policy.

Later that evening, I called Robert, my father, and the man whose name I bear. It's a brief conversation. In fact, it's not so much a conversation as a one-sided series of grunts in response to my gentle coaxing. Robert is not a talker. But he's still alive, he's still watching boxing on TV, and going golfing or making wooden swords for the neighborhood kids when he's not. Robert is a skilled carpenter and the reason I know the difference between a hawk and a handsaw. 

All seems well with him, which means I don't have to do another check in for a few weeks.

Friday night, Jace and I are debating what to do with our evening - we want some time out from our studies, from our work, and from student newspapers - when the doorbell rings.

Standing on our doorstep is my good friend Andrew, clutching a bottle of champagne.

"Andrew! Great to see you!" I give him a quick slap on the back before stepping out of his way . "Come in."

Andrew is the first person I met when I arrived at NYU, looking as lost and lonely as I did.

We recognized a kindred spirit in each of us that day, and we've been friends ever since.

Not only do we share a sense of humor, but we discovered that both Robert and Andrew Senior were in the same army unit together. 

As a result, our fathers have become firm friends too.

Andrew is studying engineering and is the first in his family to make it to college. He's pretty damn bright, but his real passion is photography. Andrew has a great eye for a good picture.

"I have news." He grins all teeth and blue eyes sparkling.

"Don't tell me - you've managed not to get kicked out for another week," I tease, and he scowls playfully at me, causing Jace to snort in the distance.

"The Brooklyn Place Gallery is going to exhibit my photos next month."

"That's amazing - congratulations!" Delighted for him, I hugged him for real this time, but it was a soft and fleeting thing. Jace beams at him too, walking over to give him a big hug and a congratulatory slap on the back.

"Way to go Andrew! I should put this in the paper. Nothing like last minute editorial changes on a Friday evening." he grins.

"Let's celebrate. I want you to come to the opening." Andrew looks intently at me. I awkwardly advert my gaze.

"Both of you, of course," he adds, glancing nervously at Jace.

Andrew and I are good friends, but I know deep down inside, he'd like to be more. Sure he's good looking and funny, what with his golden skin and curly blonde locks. But he's just not for me. He's more like another brother. Jace often teases me that I'm missing the need-a-boyfriend gene, but the truth is - I just haven't met anyone who... well, whom I'm attracted to, even though part of me longs for those trembling knees, heart-in-my-mouth, butterflies-in-my-belly, sleepless nights.

Sometimes I wonder if there's something wrong with me. Perhaps I've spent too long in the company of my literary romantic heroes, and consequently my ideals and expectations are far too high. But in reality, nobody's ever made me feel like that.

_ Until very recently _ , the unwelcome, still small voice of my subconscious whispers.

I banish the thought immediately.  _ I am not going there, not after that painful interview _ .

I know I've dreamt about him most nights since then, but that's just to purge the awful experience from my system,  _ surely _ ?

I watch Andrew open the bottle of champagne. He's about 6'2 and in his jeans and t-shirt he's all lean shoulders and muscles, tanned skin, golden hair and sharp blue eyes.

Yes, Andrew's an attractive guy, but I think he's finally getting the message:  _ we're just friends _ . The cork makes its loud pop, and Andrew looks up at me and smiles.

_____________________________

Saturday at the store is a nightmare. We are besieged by do-it-yourselfers wanting to spruce up their homes. Mrs. Rollins- Dot - and I are all rushed off our feet . But there's a lull around lunchtime, and Mrs. Rollins asks me to check on some orders while I'm sitting behind the counter at the till discreetly eating my bagel. 

I'm engrossed in the task, checking catalogue numbers against the items we need and the items we've ordered, eyes flicking from the order book to the computer screen and back as I check the entries match. Then, for some reason, I have the urge to glance up... and find myself locked in the bright golden gaze of non other then Magnus fucking Bane,who's standing at the counter, staring at me intently.

_ Heart failure. _

"Mr. Lightwood. What a pleasant surprise." His gaze is unwavering and intense.

_Holy shit._ _What the hell is he doing here?_ looking all perfectly placed-hair and immaculate in his chunky-knit plum sweater, leather pants, and heeled boots. _Oh my gosh I think I might pass out_. My mouth has popped open, and I can't locate my brain or find my voice.

"Mr. Bane," I whisper all raspy and nervous, because that's all I can manage. There's a ghost of a smile on his painted lips and his eyes are alight with humor, as if he's enjoying some private joke.

"I was in the area," he says by way of explanation and fluttering hand gestures. "I need to stock up on a few things.”

“It's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Lightwood." His voice is warm and husky like dark melted chocolate fudge.. _. or something like that. _

I shake my head to gather my wits. My heart is pounding a frantic rhythm in my chest, and for some reason I'm blushing furiously under his steady gaze. I am utterly thrown by the sight of him standing before me. My memories of him did not do him justice. He's not merely good-looking - he's the epitome of male beauty, an adonis, a breathtaking angel,  _ and he's here.  _

Here in The institute Hardware Store. _ Go figure _ . Finally my cognitive functions are restored and reconnected with the rest of my body, like pop-its firing all at different times before it suddenly falls quiet.

"Alec. My uh-my name's Alec," I mutter, licking my suddenly very dry lips. "What can I help you with, Mr. Bane?"

He smiles, and again it's like he's privy to some big secret. _ It is so disconcerting. _ Taking a deep breath, I put on my professional I've-worked-in-this-shop-for-years facade.

_ I can do this. _

"There are a few items I need. To start with, I'd like some cable ties," he murmurs, his golden eyes cool but amused.

_ Cable ties? _

"We stock various lengths. Shall I show you?" I mutter, my voice soft and wavering.

_ Get a grip, Lightwood. _ A slight frown mars Bane's rather lovely brow.

"Please. Lead the way, Mr. Lightwood," he says. I try for nonchalance as I come out from behind the counter, but really I'm concentrating hard on not falling over my own feet - my legs are suddenly the consistency of Jelly. _ I'm so glad I decided to wear my best jeans this morning. _

"They're in with the electrical goods, aisle eight." My voice is a little too bubbly. I glance up at him and regret it almost immediately. _ Damnit, he's handsome.  _

"After you," he murmurs, gesturing with his long, beautifully manicured and painted black fingernails. With my heart almost strangling me - because it's in my throat trying to escape from my mouth and leap into his hand - I head down one of the aisles to the electrical section. Why is he in this part of new york?

Why is he here at The institute? And from a very tiny, underused part of my brain - probably located at the base of my medulla oblongata where my subconscious dwells - comes the whispered thought:  _ he's here to see you. _ I dismissed it almost immediately. Why would this beautiful, powerful, angelic man want to see me? The idea is preposterous, and I kick it out of my head and onto it’s ass.

"Are you in town on business?" I ask, and my voice is way too high for a male my height, like I've got kicked in the balls or something. _ Try to be cool Alec! _

"I was visiting the NYU farming division. It's based only an hour away. I'm currently funding some research there in crop rotation and soil science," he says matter-of-factly. 

_ Not here to find you at all _ , my subconscious sneers at me, loud, proud, and pouty. I flush at my foolish wayward thoughts.

"All part of your feed-the-world plan?" I tease.

"Something like that," he acknowledges, and his lips quirk up in a half smile.

_ And oh boy is it beautiful. _

He gazes at the selection of cable ties we stock at The institute. What on Earth is he going to do with those? I cannot picture him as a do-it-yourselfer at all. His tanned fingers trail across the various packages displayed, and for some inexplicable reason, I have to look away. He bends and selects a packet.

"These will do," he says with his oh-so-secret smile, and I flush.

"Is there anything else, you need Mr. Bane?"

"I'd like some leather gloves."

_ Leather gloves? _

"Are you redecorating?" The words are out before I can stop them. Surely he hires laborers or has staff to help him decorate? Why else would he need leather gloves unless he was handling some hardcore matirel?

"No, not redecorating," he says quickly then smirks. It's a soft little thing, that looks more like a twitch on the corner of his mouth and I have the uncanny feeling that he's laughing at me.

_ Am I that Funny looking? _

_ Surly not? _

"This way," I murmur embarrassed. "Leather gloves are in the decorating aisle."

I glance behind me as he follows.

"Have you worked here long?" His voice is low, and he's gazing at me, golden eyes concentrating hard. I blush even more brightly. Why the hell does he have this effect on me?

I feel like I'm fourteen years old - gauche, as always, and out of place.  _ Eyes front Lightwood! _

"Four years," I mutter as we reach our goal. To distract myself, I reach down and select the two types of leather gloves we stock..

"I'll take that one," Bane says softly pointing to the darker brown leather gloves. Which I pass to him.

Our fingers brush very briefly, and the current is there again, zapping through me like I've touched an exposed wire. I gasp involuntarily as I feel it, all the way down to somewhere dark and unexplored, deep in my belly and dear I say over my well lower regions. Desperately, I scrabble around for my equilibrium.

"Anything else?" My voice is husky and breathy. His eyes widened slightly, clearly not expecting me to sound so out of breath like I just jogged up a mountain with no breaks.

"Some rope, I think." His voice mirrors mine, husky.

"This way." I duck my head down to hide my recurring blush and head for the aisle.

"What sort were you after? We have synthetic and natural filament rope... twine...

cotton... " I halt at his expression, his eyes darkening. _ Holy fuck. _

I clear my throat lightly and swallow the huge lump blocking my throat's airway.

"I'll take five yards of the cotton rope please."

Quickly, with trembling fingers, I measure out five yards against the fixed ruler, aware that his molten golden gaze is on me. I dare not look at him. God, could I feel any more self-conscious? Taking my switchblade knife from the back pocket of my jeans, I cut it then coil it neatly before tying it in a slipknot. By some miracle, I manage not to remove a finger with my knife.

_ At Least one miracle today. _

"Were you a boy Scout?" he asks, plum colored, sensual lips curled in amusement.

_ Don't look at his mouth Alec! _

"Organized, group activities aren't really my thing, Mr. Bane."

He arches a brow.

"What is your thing, Alexander?" he asks, his voice soft and his secret smile is back. I gaze at him unable to express myself. I'm on shifting tectonic plates. 

_Try and be cool,_ _Alec_ , my tortured subconscious begs on bended knees. Even though the back of my mind was screaming about how he knew my full first name.

"Arrows," I whisper, but inside, my subconscious is screaming:  _ You! You are my thing Mr. Bane! _

I shut it down instantly, mortified that my psyche is having ideas above it’s station.

"Arrows?" He cocks his head to one side.  _ Why is he so interested? And how dare he look so cute but sensual at the same time. _

"Oh, you know. The uh- Bow type. The usual type of arrows that you shoot things with."

WAY TO GO LIGHTWOOD THAT TOTALLY MADE SENSE.

He rubs his chin with his long index finger and thumb as he contemplates my answer. His fingers lightly grazing over the stark like goatee that graces his face,

Or perhaps he's just very bored and trying to hide it?

"Anything else you need?" I have to get off this subject - those fingers on that face are so beguiling.

"I don't know. What else would you recommend?"

What would I recommend? I don't even know what you're doing.

"For a do-it-yourselfer?" I ask completely unsure what answer he is expecting from me.

He nods, golden eyes alive with wicked humor. I flush, and my eyes stray of their own accord to his snug leather pants.

"Coveralls," I reply, and I know I'm no longer screening what's coming out of my mouth.

He raises an eyebrow, amused,  _ yet again. _

"You wouldn't want to ruin your clothing," I gesture vaguely in the direction of his pants, that no doubt cost a hundred dollars minimum.

"I could always take them off." He smirks.

"Um." I feel the color in my cheeks rising again. I must be the color of the communist manifesto. Stop talking NOW.

"I'll take some coveralls. Heaven forbid I should ruin any clothing," he says dryly.

I try and dismiss the _ very _ unwelcome image of him without jeans.

"Do you need anything else?" I wheeze out as I hand him the blue coveralls.

He ignores my inquiry.

"How's the article coming along?"

He's finally asked me a normal question, away from all the innuendo and the confusing double talk... a question I can answer. I grasp it tightly with two hands as if it were a life raft, and I go for honesty.

"I'm not writing it, Jace is. Mr.Wayland. My roommate, he's the writer. He's very happy with it. He's the editor of the magazine, and he was devastated that he couldn't do the interview in person." I feel like I've come up for air after spending too many hours under freezing cold water - at last, a normal topic of conversation. "His only concern is that he doesn't have any original photographs of you."

Bane raises a manicured eyebrow.

"What sort of photographs does he want?"

_ Okay. _ I hadn't factored in this response. I shake my head causing my messy black locks to swivel, because I just don't know.

"Well, I'm around. Tomorrow, perhaps... " he trails off.

"You'd be willing to attend a photo shoot?" My voice is shaking again. Jace will be in seventh heaven if I can pull this off.  _ And you might see him again tomorrow, _ that dark place at the base of my brain whispers seductively at me. I dismiss the thought.

"Jace will be delighted - if we can find a photographer." I'm so pleased, I smile at him broadly. His lips part, like he's taking a sharp intake of breath, and he blinks. For a fraction of a second, he looks lost somehow, and the Earth shifts slightly on its axis, the tectonic plates sliding into a new position.

_ Oh my _ . Magnus Bane's looks lost.

"Let me know about tomorrow." Reaching into his back pocket, he pulls out his wallet. "My card. It has my cell number on it. You'll need to call before ten in the morning."

"Okay." I grin up at him.  _ Jace is going to be so thrilled. _

"Alec!"

Lydia l has materialized at the other end of the aisle. She's Mrs. Rollins' friend's daughter. I'd heard she was home from Princeton, but I wasn't expecting to see her today.

"Er, excuse me for a moment, Mr. Bane." Bane frowns as I turn away from him.

Lydia has always been a buddy, and in this strange moment that I'm having with the rich, powerful, off-the-scale attractive control-freak Bane, it's great to talk to someone who's normal. 

Lydia hugs me hard, taking me by surprise.

"Alec, hi, it's so good to see you!" she gushes.

"Hello Lydia, how are you? You home for your mother's birthday?"

"Yep. You're looking well, Alec.." She grins as she examines me at arm's length. Then she releases me but keeps a possessive arm draped around my waist causing me to grimace in discomfort. I shuffle from foot to foot, embarrassed. It's good to see Lydia, but she's always been over-familiar.

When I glance up at Magnus Bane, he's watching us like a hawk, his golden eyes hooded and speculative, his mouth a hard impassive line. He's changed from the weirdly attentive customer to _ someone else  _ \- someone cold and distant.

"Lydia, I'm with a customer. Someone you should meet," I say, trying to defuse the antagonism I see in Bane's eyes. I drag Lydia over to meet him, and they weigh each other up. The atmosphere is suddenly arctic.

"Er, Lydia, this is Magnus Bane. Mr. Bane, this is Lydia Branwell. Her mothers friend owns the place." And for some irrational reason, I feel I have to explain a bit more.

"I've known Lydia ever since I've worked here, though we don't see each other that often. She's back from Princeton where she's studying business administration."  _ I'm babbling. _

"Miss. Branwell." Magnus holds his hand out, his look unreadable.

"Mr. Bane," Lydia returns his handshake. "Wait up - not the Magnus Bane,Of Bane Enterprises Holdings?" Lydia goes from surly to awestruck in less than a nanosecond. Bane gives her a polite smile that doesn't reach his cat like eyes.

"Wow - is there anything I can get you?"

"Alexander has it covered, Miss. Branwell. He's been very attentive." His expression is impassive, but his words... it's like he's saying something else entirely. _ It's baffling. _

"Cool," Lydia responds. Well i'll Catch you later, Alec."

"Sure, Lydia." I watch her disappear toward the stock room. "Anything else, Mr.Bane?" I ask as I turn back to said man.

"Just these items." His tone is clipped and cool _. Damn... have I offended him?  _ Taking a deep breath, I turn and head for the till.  _ What is his problem? Why is his emotions always so wish wash? _

I ring up the rope, coveralls, Leather gloves, and cable ties.

"That will be forty-three dollars, please." I glance up at Bane, and I wish I hadn't. He's watching me closely, his golden orbs intense and penetrating like the sun's light. _ It's unnerving. _

"Would you like a bag?" I ask as I take his credit card.

"Please, Alexander." His tongue caresses my name gently, and my heart once again is thrown into a panic.

_ I can hardly breathe. _ Hurriedly, I place his purchases in a plastic carrier.

"You'll call me if you want me to do the photo shoot?" He's all business once more. I nod, rendered speechless yet again, and hand back his credit card.

"Good. Until tomorrow perhaps." He turns to leave, then pauses. "Oh - and Alexander, I'm glad Mr. Wayland couldn't do the interview." He smiles a soft and gentle thing, then strides with renewed purpose out of the store, slinging the plastic bag over his shoulder, leaving me a mass of confusing raging male hormones. I spend several minutes staring at the closed door through which he's just left before I return back to planet Earth.

_ Okay - I think I like him. _

There, I've admitted it to myself. I cannot hide from my feelings anymore. I've never felt like this before. I find him attractive, _ very attractive. _ But it's a lost cause, I know, and I sigh with bittersweet regret. It was just a coincidence, his coming here. But still, I can admire him from afar, surely? No harm can come of that. And if I find a photographer, I can do some serious admiring tomorrow. I bite my bottom lip in anticipation and find myself grinning like a schoolboy.

I need to phone Jace and organize a photo-shoot.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What did you all think?
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos it feeds me and I'm always hungry!!!!!
> 
> Third chapter should be out in a week or two.
> 
> Let me know what your favorite part of this series is so far.
> 
> Also what was your favorite part of this second chapter?
> 
> Till next time <3


End file.
